UGSF on Fire
UGSF on Fire is the story play in the Virtual Galaga universe, and takes place in the year 2020. The series' protagonists, Space General Reinald and Sorcerer Reggie, is shot into the new decade by a hyperdrive malfunction, caused during the Lerner Legion ambush. After some time, the Styx pilot named Rob finds Reggie and Reinald's crippled ships drifting in space and brings it to Space Station 77. The player learns to use the main features of UGSF on Fire, including outfitting a ship, mining, and fighting enemies. There, the player learns of the Manticore Threat and battles them throughout the rest of the storyline, eventually destroying their capability to launch attacks in the galaxy. Prologue The story begins with a cutscene, acting as a conveyor into the tutorial. In the first scene, Space General Reinald and Sorcerer Reggie are flying into the Asteroid Field, in search of the evil Lerner Legions. The second scene is said three alien enemies complaining and discussing their combat plan; attacking from behind. Once Reinald and Reggie had passed by, they immediately rose from their hiding spot to engage, cutting to your ship. This battle is like a combat tutorial; you are flying in a patrol ship with a twin shot and six bombs to fight off the attackers. You are also equipped with strong armor plating and shielding. After that, they set their course back to Tomorrowland, but the damage they've taken caused their fighters to warp into 2020. After some time, a Galaxy Federation pilot, Rob, who was piloting the Fire LEO-03 Styx, recovered Reinald and Reggie's scout ships, and takes him in and gives them the Tomorrowlandian ships, the Gyaraga and the Lockheed Galaga 88 Triple Figter "Lightning" to fly. The first and second mission given by Rob is the target practicing in the story. In the second mission, both Reinald and Reggie is attacked by an enemy and are forced to retreat. Unhappy, Reinald and Reggie convinces Rob to arm their fighters and subsequently together take out the enemies in the nearby areas. Back at the station, they learned that he had traveled forward into the year 2020 and is at the other side of the galaxy. Following that, Reinald and Reggie is given their ships by Rob, and is ordered to go to a neighboring system to inspect a radio-contact loss. When they arrived, they found the pilot of Exceliza Orbit, and the station crew is intoxicated by "neuro-algae" in their items sold by Orbit. Reinald and Reggie completes a side mission and learns that a convoy is in the another system. They traveled there and found the convoy under attack. However, they were mistakened as enemies, so they were EMP blasted, and is sent to Tomorrowland as prisoners. At Tomorrowland, Reinald and Reggieis released and meets up with Captain Barnacles, Sweet Mayhem, GaaGaa, Specter, Proto, Cecil, Suzie, Traci, and Pac-Man. While talking, the station comes under attack by the Sharpshooticons, Ranticons and the Lerner Legions. Reinald, Reggie, and the other pilots scrambled and are tasked to defend the station. However, the enemies destroyed a few freighters and escaped by warping before they could engage. Back at Space Station 77, Reinald and Reggie is informed of the invasion by Barnacles, who tells Reinald and Reggie to meet up with the Cronus pilot Mugman at Galaxy Federation. Somewhere in space, they rescued Mugman, who was held hostage by the SharpShooticons. Traveling with Mugman to Tomorrowland, they met Tweak, an Tomorrowlandian engineer and Dashi, a Tomorrowlandian computer officer. Tweak and Dashi gives Reinald and Reggie, the task of returning samples of the Sharpshooticons and travels with him to the Systar System to do so. At Systar System, they destroyed some Sharpshooticons and collected secure cabins, but some of them warped from somewhere and finds themselves at the Manticore. They narrowly escape and returns to Tomorrowland. Few days later, They're ordered to return to the Manticore again to send a research droid. Reggie agrees in exchange that Tweak and Dashi will go on a date with him afterward. Using Specter's early-warning system, Reinald and Reggie collects valuable data on the Manticore and returns back to Tomorrowland. At Tomorrowland, Reggie and Reinald are introduced to Shellington, a sea-otter scientist that assigns Reggie and Reinald to collect 50 tons of Sharpshooticon secure cabins in order to construct a hyper-drive system. After collecting 50 tons of Sharpshooticon secure cabins, Shellington gives Reggie and Reinald the hyper-drive. Meanwhile, the Tomorrowlandians and Systarians develop a plan to end the Sharpshooticon and Ranticon Threat. By using a converted freighter stuffed with explosives, sending it through a wormhole and detonating it to destroy the Manticore. Reggie is assigned as the wingmen of GooGoo captain, the pilot of his freighter. Traveling through a wormhole, Reggie provides escort for GooGoo Captain, however, the freighter's engine is later rippled and damaged by the Sharpshooticons & Ranticons. Sacrificing himself by putting the freighter on a crash course, GooGoo Captain allows Reggie to escape through another wormhole before manually detonating the bombs. Back at Tomorrowland, Reggie goes on the promised date with Tweak and Dashi.Category:Stories